...A Never Forgotten Christmas Break...
by Kara Luna
Summary: Hehehehe...Lotza fluff! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

I own none of these characters…They all belong to J.K. Rowling… The lucky dog. ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ginny walked slowly down the halls of Hogwarts late Christmas Day. She had decided to stay at school over their long Christmas Break. She needed to escape her nosey brothers for a while. She could hear the never ending click of her heels on the marble floor of Hogwarts as she walked toward the library. It seemed as if the annoying sound had been magnified a million times. She was concentrating on remembering the name of the book she was planning on checking out, until she heard an extremely soft, whimpering sort of sound. It sounded as if it were coming from a small, hiding-place- like spot about fifteen feet in front of her, and on her right side.  
  
"hello?" she asked as quiet as she could possibly be. The whimpering, almost crying sound, ceased almost immediately. She was still very, very curious as to what the noise was, so she investigated further, advancing toward the extremely dark hiding place.  
  
She gasped when she saw what was hidden in the small spot.  
  
There, huddled and curled up into a small ball, was Draco Malfoy. He looked pitiful. His cheeks were tear-stained, his eyes red from crying. He didn't look as if he'd been physically damaged, but emotionally. For the first time in her fifteen years, Ginny felt sorry for Draco. She looked down, straight into his silvery-grey eyes, and he looked back at her. She reached down and tried to touch his shoulder to comfort him, only to be swatted away.  
  
"Leave me alone, Weasley," Draco said, but without a harsh, rude tone as he usually had. There was more of a hurt tone in his voice now. She bent down, sitting on her knees.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Ginny said, reaching down to lie her hand on his, trying to get through to him again.  
  
Realizing the non-teasing tone in her voice, he didn't try to push Her away.  
  
"You won't tell anyone about this, will you?" Draco asked, shyly, looking straight into her bright, and suddenly beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Of course not," Ginny replied, settling herself down in the dark corner next to him.  
  
"Well…" he paused for a second, "this morning, everyone got Christmas presents and cards from their families but me…And I'm beginning to think that they don't care about me, not one bit" he whispered.  
  
From that second on, Ginny saw him in a while different light. She felt herself pull him into a soft, shy hug.  
  
"Draco, don't say that…I'm sure they love you more than anything in the world," she said into the bend of his neck.  
  
Her breath on his skin made him tingle all over. He knew she felt him shiver, because she held him closer.  
  
Slowly, he took his arms off of the back of her shoulders, and he wrapped them around her small waist. He felt her smile into his neck.  
  
She breathed in deeply, entrances by the smell of his musky cologne.  
  
Finally, they let go of each other, smiling. They were both at a loss of words.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk around the lake with me?" Draco finally spoke.  
  
"I'd love to," Ginny replied, blushing just a bit.  
  
And with that, they walked off to the lake together. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Walking around the lake, Draco by her side, Ginny felt very giddy. They talked about why they had stayed at school over their Christmas Break.  
  
Ginny told him about needing to be away from her brothers for a while.  
  
"Not as much Ron as Fred and George, though. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stayed here with me," Ginny told him. Draco had listened to her attentively the full time she spoke.  
  
"So…" she said, "what's your story?"  
  
"Oh, I always stay here over school breaks…My mom and dad are always busy…" he replied sadly, looking down.  
  
She looked over at him, and ran her eyes over his gorgeous, toned, body, downward glancing silver eyes, and short blonde hair. She felt a sudden, but extremely strong, pang of attraction. She slowly placed her hand on his cheek, smiling. His skin was soft.  
  
He looked down at her, his eyes full of longing. She loves those eyes…Silver, warm, full of emotion, even in his rudest moments.  
  
He slid his hand up her face slowly, letting it linger on ever feature of her face. She closed her eyes as he did this, enjoying every bit of it. He pushed a strand of curly red hair back off of her face, smiling and staring down into her now-open, beautiful green eyes.  
  
He cautiously moved his lips slowly down to hers. He kissed her softly, as if she'd break, but her bit of aggressiveness in her kiss told him he didn't have to be quite so gentle. He pressed his lips a bit harder against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so.  
  
She shivered all the way down her spine. She loved the way he touched her…Slow, gently, savoring every inch of her. She loved his soft lips touching hers, and the way his strong arms felt around her. She loved his warmth. She loved the feeling of love for him that was growing inside her more and more every second. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione watched out the window as Ginny and Draco shared their first kiss.  
  
Hermione's heart raced as she watched them share that romantic kiss. She wanted a romance just as they were sharing down by the lake at this moment. Passionate, romantic, suspenseful, addictive. These were all of the things she'd wanted in a relationship for as long as she could remember.  
  
"I'm gunna kill him…I swear, Harry…I'll get you Malfoy!" Ron shouted, watching Draco Malfoy kiss his younger sister by the lake. Ron looked over at Harry. He had a sort of smirk on his face. He shook his head and sighed.  
  
"She's always gone for the bad boys, Ron. You just have to let her learn from her own mistakes," Harry told Ron, glancing down at them.  
  
Hermione's eyes were still glued to the couple. They were now walking back, hand-in-hand, to the castle, smiling. Hermione sighed, knowing right then that just that little, audible sigh was a mistake. Ron and Harry quickly looked over at her. Harry spoke first.  
  
"What's wrong, Herm?" he asked, an odd look in his eyes. She could almost swear it was a look of affections…But, for her? She blushed at the thought, and his eyes brightened and he smiled, confirming her suspicious. She was flattered the he, Harry Potter, the extremely good-looking, sweet, kind, quiet, shy type, would like her.  
  
"Oh, nothing…" she said, quickly looking down, escaping Harry's penetrating eyes.  
  
Ron looked back and forth between them as if he were watching a tennis match. He sensed the lovely vibes, and chuckled a bit. He'd been figuring this would happen…But, somehow, he expected it to happen before their sixth year. He backed away and walked off, smiling. He had always known Harry had loved Herm, and he hoped that the two of them would hook up finally. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Hermione watched Ron as he walked out of the common room, and probably to the library. Suddenly, Harry turned to her. He was red, smiling, and looking a bit sheepish.  
  
"Ummm…Herm?" Harry asked, getting her to look at him.  
  
"Yes?" she said, staring straight into his deep, bright green eyes.  
  
"Uhhh…I..Umm..W-will…You go out with me?" he asked, looking extremely nervous. She glanced down a moment, then looked back up into his eyes again, smiling.  
  
"Sure, Harry. I'd love to," she replied.  
  
Suddenly, losing control over himself he was so happy, he pulled her into a soft, gently, sweet, wet kiss. He embraced her warmly. He was a bit surprised with himself. He had wanted to do that for so long. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, kissing him pack passionately. She loved the feeling of his lips moving softly across hers. She loved the way his sweet breath tingled her lips and every one of her taste buds.  
  
She'd been longing for this, someone's lips caressing hers, and she was extremely glad those lips were Harry's. She didn't realize she'd wanted him that bad until just then. She'd always known that she'd loved Harry as more than just a friend, but was terribly afraid to show it.  
  
She ran her finger tips gently across the back of his neck, and felt him shiver in delight.  
  
Slowly, they pulled away from each other, Hermione blushing, and Harry with his insane grin.  
  
"Well…" she said, still grinning and blushing, "I guess I should be off to my dorm."  
  
"Yeah," he said, kissing her cheek, "goodnight. Sleep sweetly."  
  
And with that, she smiled and walked off to her dorm. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Finny and Draco walked down the hall, toward the Gryffindor common room. They both stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Thankfuly, she was sleeping.  
  
Draco took Ginny's hand in his, kissed her fingertips, then entwined his fingers with hers. She smiled, and he silently kissed her. It was gently this time.  
  
When their mouths parted, he slowly backed away from her, smiling.  
  
"I have to go, love. It's late. But, meet me under the big tree by the lake tomorrow night at seven," and with that, he turned and jogged off to the Slytherin common room. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
As Harry was sauntering off to the Gryffindor guy's dorm, he saw Hermione's copy of "Hogwarts, a History." He picked it up, examining it, and got an idea.  
  
He walked over to the table, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. He sat the book down, taking a seat. He wrote:  
  
  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Meet me under the big tree by the lake tomorrow evening at seven.  
  
With love,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
He smiled, sitting the book up against her dorm door. Then he leaned the note against it. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Hermione woke a bit early that next morning, dressing quickly so she could get down to the common room to see if Harry was already there. When she opened her dorm door to go down, a book and note feel at her feet.  
  
She picked up the note first, unfolding the paper. As soon as she saw Harry's curvy, cursive writing, she smiled. It read"  
  
  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Meet me under the big tree by the lake tomorrow evening at seven.  
  
With love,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
She picked the book up and studied it a second. It was "Hogwarts, a History." She remembered carrying it down to the common room the day before. She must've accidentally left it last night. She shrugged, and walked down to the common room. It was completely empty. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Hermione had anticipated their meeting all day, and now she was ready. She had used a straightening potion on her hair, and a bit of makeup on her eyes.  
  
Now, she walked down the long hall toward the exit by the lake. She walked out into the dark of night, catching the north breeze. She was glad she had worn heavier robes.  
  
She slowly sauntered down toward the tree. Through the dark, she saw a figure standing underneath it. She was sure it was Harry, until she got about ten feet closer, and saw the womanly shape and fiery red hair. She immediately recognized Ginny. She walked up beside her.  
  
"Her," Hermione said, starling Ginny, "sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Oh, it's fine…What're you doing here?" she replied.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Harry here at seven…I thought I'd get here a bit early," said Hermione.  
  
"You're kidding!" exclaimed Ginny. "I'm supposed to be meeting Draco here at seven!"  
  
"Oh, really?" replied Hermione. "How neat."  
  
So together they waited on their dates. The first to show up was Harry. He came up and wrapped his arms around Hermione, saying hello to both of them.. They explained how Ginny was supposed to meet Draco here at seven, too. He looked a bit surprised. As Harry and Hermione found a branch up in the tree to sit on and cuddle, Ginny drifted off to the other side of the lake. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Draco walked up to Ginny, not noticing Harry and Hermione up in the tree. They didn't notice him, either. He wrapped his arms around her, startling her a bit.  
  
"Sorry, babe, didn't mean to scare you," Draco said into her hair, breathing in it's scent.  
  
"Oh, it's fine," she said, turning her head so he was nuzzling her cheek. They both sat down after a bit of walking, and talked a bit.  
  
"Thanks for helping me get over that whole family thing this morning," he said, kissing her cheek."  
  
You're Welcome…I'm so glad I did…Or we wouldn't be like this right now," she said, letting her head lay on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," he said, smiling and laying his head down lightly on top of hers. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Harry and Hermione snuggled together up in the tree.  
  
"I'm so happy you said yes to me yesterday when I asked you out," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Me, too," she said, grinning up at him, staring into those deep pools of green.  
  
"Herm…" Harry said, rather sheepishly, "I…I…I love you." He smiled and brushed a strand of hair back out of her face. She smiled right back up at him.  
  
"I've loved you since that first day I saw you. You came into our train compartment, helping Neville look for his toad," he smiled even bigger.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry Potter," She replied.  
  
He smiled and that smile turned into a kiss… 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
That night, as the girls were in their dorms, they told each other every single little detail of their experiences. They were both happy for one another, and for themselves.  
  
As they both settled down in their own four-post beds, they were still going on about Draco and Harry.  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Hermione, " this was the best Christmas break ever!"  
  
"I agree…I totally and completely agree…" Ginny said.  
  
They smiled at each other one last time, then pulled the curtains on their beds closed, and drifted off to sleep. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
…A year and a half later…  
  
  
  
Harry walked down the isle that had been cleared of students to receive his Wizardry Diploma. A thousand thoughts rushed through Harry's mind as he slowly walked toward Mr. Albus Dumbledore, who was holding the small, rolled up sheet of parchment, tied with a red ribbon. On this day, Professor Dumbledore would announce Harry and Hermione's Marriage. Harry had proposed to Hermione only a week before, and she'd accepted.  
  
Now, as he stood upon the podium amidst all of the camera flashes, all he could see was his beautiful fiancé, Hermione. She was sitting in the front row, smiling up at him. He truly loved her, and always would.  
  
"There is some other news I want to announce on this very special occasion, also," said Albus Dumbledore, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I want to announce that two of our own graduates here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, are now engaged!" he said, clapping along with the crowd and smilng down at the couple. They both smiled back up at him.  
  
"The wedding is to be here, in the Great Hall, on June twenty-first," he said, "and Harry and Hermione has asked me to tell you that all of you are invited, and that they hope to see you there."  
  
The crowd was clapping and whistling. Harry walked over to Hermione, pulling her up to stand with him.  
  
"I love you, Herm," he said quietly into her ear.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry," she whispered smiling. Then he leaned down, and he placed a soft, gently kiss on her lips. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Harry and Hermione got married June the twenty-first at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Great Hall. They now have two children, Emily and Kyle Potter, and currently have a house in London, England.  
  
Draco and Ginny were married three years after they graduated on February the fourteenth at a small church in the city of London, England, where they now also reside. They had one child, Danielle Malfoy. 


End file.
